Who Do You Like? Me or Him?
by Akatsuki Midnight Girl
Summary: Sakura found out that Deidara likes her or is it love? xD when she read a sentence in his diary. See what Sakura had read. Inspired from College Years by sauskegirl15...really love her stories DeiSaku OneShot Slight SasuSaku


Hey guys!! Go easy on me!! First attempt..ONESHOT and DEISAKU... I made this in between our History class and Math class...since I didn't have interest to listen to the teacher that time. This is written on my notebook. I'm just going to share it to you so I put it here. Dedicated to my friends: Pearl, Camille, Susanna, Aubrey, Andrea, Nicole, Chelsea, etc..(I didn't wrote their last names 'cause I don't want to. That's just their FIRST NAMES.) Anyways!! Back to the story then...R&R PLEASE!!!

Summary: _Sakura found out that Deidara likes her (or is it love? xD) when she read a sentence in his diary. See what Sakura had read. Inspired from "College Years" by sauskegirl15...really love her stories[DeiSaku[OneShot[Slight SasuSaku_

* * *

A pink haired girl was patiently waiting for her roommate, Deidara, while doing her homework. She was really not concentrated with what she is doing because she's very deep in thoughts. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at the door. She stood up and opened the door. "It's open perv-" 

"Long time no see, Sakura-san."

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?!" Sakura was shocked to see her long time no see friend, Shikamaru.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The video." Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no!! Now that they know it already, I can't hide anymore." She thought with a frown on her face. Her bottom lip quivering.

"Anyways, I gotta go now. Beware, Sasuke's around, finding you. I will not mention to him that I found you Just be aware, he might drag you home and never ever let you come back here. Beware. Just beware. He's here, along with your parents. Sorry, Saku-san. Bye." With that, he left.

"Bye.." Sakura said, almost whispering.

She went back to the dorms. Deidara hadn't arrived yet. She was really aware, cautious and most of all...scared. She accidentally flung her pencil and it rolled on the floor, under the lower bunk where Deidara sleeps on. She reached for her pencil but she touched something. She grabbed it along with her pencil and look at the thing, it was Deidara's diary. "This might be interesting." She thought wickedly. She flipped through the pages and read the page with the date on that day. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the last sentence.

"I tried to ask Sakura on a date, but failed to miserably."

She didn't notice that Deidara had arrived already, standing at the door, looking at her while reading his diary blankly. "Oh gawd!" He thought.

"Where'd you found that?" He asked making her jump.

"D-Pervert! Sorry..I found this under the lower bunk." Sakura explained and blushed.

"So, why are you blushing?" He asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"Blush?! I'm not!" Sakura tried to hide her blush but she was blushing uncontrollably. Deidara thought that she was very cute when blushing and he, too, blushed because of his thought.

"Deidara-kun," Sakura stated.

Deidara jumped. He was shocked just because of how the way Sakura called him. "S-Sakura!!" He shouted. The two looked up on each other and..

"YOU JUST CALLED ME BY MY NAME!!" they yelled in unison. They didn't know Sasori was there watching them. They jumped when they heard someone charge at the door and made Sasori fell.

"SASUKE?!" Sakura was shocked and confused. She felt a tingling went down her spine. She was scared. She remembered what Shikamaru told her. Sasuke, along with her parents, are somewhere around the school. Actually, he was not with her parents. "I HEARD EVERYTHING!! HOW CAN YOU?!" Sasuke yelled, angrily. "Sasuke-kun, pardon me. Um. I can explain. U-um.." Sakura tried to lie an excuse but failed to. Sasuke walked heavily towards her and gripped her hand. Naruto and Kiba were restraining Deidara while Neji and Lee were restraining Sasori. Sasuke dragged her outside and dragged her inside the car, tying her hands and feet with ropes and taping her mouth with a tape. He sat on the driver's seat and grabbed his cellphone, dialed Kiba's mobile number and told him to go down and be fast. Then, he slowly closed his cellphone and looked back at Sakura. With a smirk, he said, "You're mine and only mine. No more, no less." Sakura shivered at his comment. A few seconds later, Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Neji were there and went inside the car, locking the doors. "So, did they pass out?" Sasuke asked coldly. "Yup. They might sleep for how many years..he he..." Neji replied with a smirk. Sakura muffled when Kiba caressed her thighs. Sasuke knew it and told Kiba to stop, or else. Kiba smirked and looked out through the car window. Sakura fell asleep after how many hours of traveling.

* * *

x--With the Akatsuki--x 

"So, are they awake?" Konan asked worriedly.

"Not yet, Konan-senpai." Tobi said with a sigh. He was worrying about Sakura right now.

"We need to find where did the five boys took Sakura." Hidan stated.

"Who are these stupid boys?" Kisame asked.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee." Sasori butted in. No one noticed that he's already awake.

"Oh, Sasori! You're awake!" Konan exclaimed.

"Hey, Itachi. This boy named Sasuke looks exactly like you. And he has the same last name as yours. Is he your brother?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. He is. I know where is he. In this village named, Konoha." Itachi informed.

"I guess it's going to be a long travel." Pein said.

Kisame carried Deidara to the van, who's still asleep. The rest of the Akatsuki prepared themselves. They're going to Konoha tonight for the conflict. Sasuke had called them that they have to find them if they want Sakura back since one of their members knows where are they.

"THIS IS IT!! TOBI'S GONNA SAVE PRETTY GIRL!!" Tobi squealed.

* * *

Sakura was lying on a bed still tied up with the five boys surrounding her. Well, Shikamaru's also with them. "Let me go!! Let me go!!" She muffled it, so it sounded like, "Lmmi go! Lmmi go!" 

Sasuke came up to her and caressed her face. And went out towards the gate.

* * *

The Akatsuki van had arrived on the front of Sasuke's gates. It was a mansion. They hurriedly went inside when they met the mysterious Uchiha avenger--Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Where's Sakura?!" They all yelled. Deidara's already awake so he's with them yelling, too.

"Give Sakura to us!" Konan shouted.

"Only if you'll agree with my deal. The deal is..make one of you...be our slave!" Sasuke shouted.

"Tobi it'll be you since this is your idea!!" All of them except Tobi yelled.

"Hai! Me, Tobi, volunteer to be your slave!"

"Heh, idiot. If you really want Sakura back," he stated. "You!" He pointed Deidara. "You're the only one who need to do this. You are not allowed to ask for help unless you don't want Sakura."

"Well, what is it?" Deidara asked getting ready to save his only love..Sakura.

"Save Sakura's parents somewhere around the mansion. I locked them up in a room with ropes tangled tightly around them. They haven't ate yet. And you just have 1 day to do it. Your quest of saving your love's parents starts now."

"And the rest of you. Go back to where you came from..except for that idiot awhile ago who volunteered to be our slave."he ordered. The Akatsuki followed for they want Sakura back.

They all rid the van except for Tobi and went away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara is now opening each door he can see. Unfortunately, all doors were not locked. He continued finding for the locked door to save Sakura's parents.

* * *

Sasuke went back to the room. He told the other boys to get out and leave him and Sakura alone. The boys followed. Now, only him and Sakura are left in the room. 

Sasuke removed the tape from Sakura's mouth and brushed his lips onto hers. Soon, he started to make out with her. Sakura was letting out some moans.

_'Sakura..I want you..I want you..mine alone...'_

_'SASUKE!! PLEASE STOP IT NOW!! DEI-KUN PLEASE HELP ME!!!'_ Sakura yelled in her mind.

* * *

Deidara sat beside the hallway. He was too tired now. He wants to sleep but he is persuading his self not to. He stood again and ran, opening each doors he can see.

* * *

It was already 12midnight and Sakura still keeps on moaning. Sasuke's still making her. Sasuke is thinking that that Deidara guy will succeed and he won't meet Sakura anymore. He love Sakura. But he's too stubborn to tell it...but now he's expressing it to Sakura.

* * *

It's now 11:00P.M. of the next night. Only one hour was left for Deidara to finish the quest.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!**

** THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FIRST..I'M NOT YET DONE!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF MY IDEAS!! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR MY WRONG GRAMMARS!! **

**GIVE ME IDEAS AND HELP ME CORRECT MY GRAMMARS PLEASE!! **


End file.
